


Serum

by Tarlan



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s), Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Hannibal investigates a possible vampire sighting and finds a certain vampire king still alive. Mentions rape/non con.





	Serum

**Author's Note:**

> For HC_Bingo Round 8: rape/non con - and - Apocalypse Bingo: vampires  
> Note: Mentions rape/non con.

He had spent years as the fuck toy of Danica Talos, hating her every touch but unable to prevent her from using him time and time again. Fortunately she was a possessive bitch so she hadn't loaned him out to every other vampire in the place, male and female, but he'd endured a few close calls with Jarko Grimwood, recalling the feel of the man's hands and tongue on his skin.

"Damn, I should stop reminding myself," he shuddered, feeling nauseous even though he had gained his revenge in a spectacular fashion on both of them.

Abraham Whistler had saved him from being a vampire, and eventually turning to dust alongside all the other Vamps, using a modified version of the 'cure' he had first tested on Blade. The initial cure hadn't worked so well on the Daywalker but the perfected serum had kept Hannibal human for the past few years, admittedly with a few acceptable upgrades such as increased stamina, strength, and speed. At the back of his mind though was the fear of turning back into a vampire one of these days, into one of the creatures he had come to hate. He knew the cure was failing on Blade, with him needing larger and larger doses more frequently to stave off the full change. Fortunately the chemical equation and method of manufacture of the perfected serum had not been lost with the deaths of both Whistler and Sommerfield but he had no idea how much longer it would keep him human. He hoped one of the other scientists was still working on it because he had been feeling this strange itchy sensation recently that made him feel alien in his own skin.

Weeks passed and the media continued to report strange deaths around the world, of people bursting into flames and crumbling to ash; the remaining Nightstalkers and their allies celebrated with each new report. The Daystar virus was supposed to rid the whole world of vampires once and for all but Hannibal's luck had never been that great so he continued to check for signs of vampire activity. Sadly, he wasn't surprised when he saw something moving unnaturally fast near one of the old vampire houses. He considered reporting in but he decided he needed a little more proof than just a fleeting glimpse.

The possible vampire had entered the house of one of the original families and Hannibal followed, walking quietly along corridors covered in a layer of dust as if....

"Vampire dust! Gross!" he murmured when he realized it was likely the remains of vampires destroyed by the Daystar virus - and he was walking through it, and breathing it all in.

He turned the corner and stopped abruptly when he came face-to-face with an unfamiliar man.

"Hannibal King," the man stated.

"Do I know you?" Hannibal asked. "You don't look like you've had your ass kicked so maybe you're one of the vamps that ran away."

The man smiled and Hannibal frowned as the vampire's skin began to ripple, slowly transforming until another man stood in his place, stockier, more muscled, and very familiar.

"Drake," Hannibal stated flatly. "Thought you'd gone the way of the Dodo."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Yeah, well that just means I get the chance to kick your ass again."

Drake smiled as if amused by the exchange, which was possible as he seemed to have a weird sense of humor, right up until he stabbed Hannibal and then later abducted him after killing most of his friends in the Nightstalkers. Hannibal thought they'd had their payback by killing the king of the vampires but maybe Drake was a like a cockroach. A big red, chitin-plated cockroach.

"I regret killing your friends. At the time I thought I was acting with a warrior's honor."

"Yeah, there's so much honor in killing a blind woman."

Drake frowned. "I did not kill a woman. However, I did locate the child and ordered the others to take her back to use as leverage against you."

"Jarko," Hannibal murmured, because only Jarko liked to showcase his kills rather than just leave the bodies where they dropped. He must have been the one who killed Sommerfield.

Drake sniffed almost delicately. "I still sense the vampire taint in you, Hannibal King. Stronger than before."

Hannibal gritted his teeth because it confirmed what he already suspected, that he was going the same way as Blade, becoming more vampire as the serum grew less effective.

Drake walked slowly towards him and Hannibal tensed, battle-ready, but Drake stopped just out of range and stared hard at him.

"The others were weak, their blood thinned until they could no longer walk under the sun, their honor gone." He took another step forward. "I did not choose to awaken in this time but I am here, and the world needs a king to lead them back from the abyss of darkness."

"And you're just the man... vampire for the job," Hannibal quipped.

"As it was before, so shall it be again." He smiled. "And you will rule beside me, Hannibal King."

"Oh, I don't think so."

"You are special."

"Weird, 'cause that's what people always say. Hannibal, you are one special piece of shit."

Drake's smile broadened, and then he moved faster than Hannibal could counter, losing consciousness with the first blow.

When he awoke Hannibal knew there was something very different about him. He could sense the change in his blood. Hell, in his whole body, and yet he was lying on a bed mostly clothed, and in full sunlight. He sensed movement beside him and moved swifter than any human until he was fetched up against a wall, staring across the room at an amused Drake.

"You turned me back into one of them," Hannibal spat out, furious.

"No. They are all dying. You are not the same weak blooded and feeble minded creatures as the ones your Daystar destroyed. Your blood is purer."

"A bloodsucker is still a bloodsucker."

"I will win you over in time," Drake replied, and Hannibal could see both patience and determination in him.

Decades later, he succeeded.

END  
 


End file.
